monochromatic birthday, grayscale celebration
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: "Great. Another year of my life gone by, broken and wasted." - Birthday!fic for Paradigm of Writing.


**~•~ September 1** **st** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Ten more days, ten more days! Lady Palutena always smiles, chanting along with him.

Ten more days!

Ten more days!

 _Ten more days!_

"Ten more fucking days," Dark Pit mused to himself, the cheerful chants being nothing more than an annoyance to his ears. Palutena stopped her repetition and looked up at Dark Pit, frowning. " _Wow._ "

"Are you going to be grumpy this year again?"

Dark Pit scoffed. The hell kind of question is that? Of course he is. "What do you think?"

"We're surrounded by new people, Pittoo. New people who are excited by this just like Pit. You should be, too."

"Who cares?" the dark angel retorted.

"I care, brother!" Pit exclaimed. Dark Pit eyed him. How could this brat of a twin brother be excited by this? It's a single day of the year, a single day insignificant to the world and the crappy future this world holds.

"You don't count," Dark Pit remarked, "because no one cares about your opinion. Remember that."

Pit winced. "That was a little harsh, don't ya think?"

"That was more than harsh," Palutena scolded, her verdant eyes narrowed. "It was unnecessary, and I'm not going to tolerate it this year."

"You don't have to, seeing as how you aren't my goddess."

"Are you least going to blow out the candles this year?"

Dark Pit held up one finger and exclaimed, "Hell no." He paused momentarily before adding, "Yeah, most definitely a 'Hell no.'"

The dark angel couldn't comprehend why he was surrounded in a blue light until he realized it was Palutena's magic lifting him into air. Before he could protest, he found himself thrown out of the room, the door promptly shut behind him. _Thump_ and _slam_ , two sounds he's used to hearing whenever he pisses Palutena off. The chants of "Ten more days" resumed.

Dark Pit Lumière Kuroi never does a countdown every single year. And he will not start now.

 **~•~ September 2** **nd** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Nine more days, nine more days!

Dark Pit Lumière Kuroi didn't understand why Pit had lit candles in front of him. If this was his way of trying to get rid of the dark angel once and for all, it was a pretty shitty one.

"Today," Pit exclaimed, clasping his hands together, "I'm going to teach you how to blow out candles and make a very special wish! Now – "

Pit interrupted himself when Dark Pit grabbed one of the candles, attempting to char his precious snow-white wings.

 **~•~ September 3** **rd** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Eight more days, eight more days!

Eight more days until Dark Pit hears crappy singing in failed harmony.

Someone hung streamers outside of his door. It's a bit too fucking early to hang up birthday decorations, don't ya think?

The dark angel noticed a note near his door. He picked it up and scanned its contents, reading the note with indifference.

Courtesy of Ness and Toon Link, the greatest Smashers ever.

Great. Kids did this. Kids placed all of this effort into wishing Dark Pit and Pit a Happy (early!) Birthday. Dark Pit did have to admit that the streamers looked awfully nice with its shimmering blue and bright red.

They looked prettier in the trash.

 **~•~ September 4** **th** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Seven more days, seven more days!

Shulk asked Dark Pit what he wanted for his birthday, and asked again when the dark angel replied nothing.

"I don't want anything, Monado Boy."

"Surely you must want something?"

"If you can get rid of Pit, then that would be nice. Really damn nice."

Shulk rolled his eyes, laughing dryly. "I'm serious, Pittoo."

"I'm serious as well. Don't get me anything."

Shulk smirked. "And what happens if I do?"

Dark Pit returned the challenging gesture. "Then it can accompany the streamers in the garbage."

 **~•~ September 5** **th** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Six more days, six more days!

Lucina Lowell had taken a great interest in Pit's excitement. She admitted that yes, it was a bit creepy that Pit was already wearing a Happy Birthday hat, but she admired the child-like qualities the angel showed.

She was not fond of Dark Pit's sardonic remarks.

"You should be happy that you were brought in this world!" she cried, scolding him like a worried mother or blueberry-version of Palutena. "Not making fun of it!"

Dark Pit shrugged. "It's called dry or dark humor, Lucy. It's something that you aren't too familiar with."

"S-shut up! I can be very humorous, but that's not the point. The point is you looking so down about your birthday. Why?"

"I don't believe it birthdays."

"That's not an adequate answer."

"It's adequate for me."

Lucina sighed in exhaustion. "Are you going to blow out the candles? Palutena explained to me that it was always Pit that took on that duty. Don't you wish to make a wish?"

"What's the point? It will never be granted. Just false hopes and dreams. It's just another reminded of one more uneventful year. Great. Another year of my life gone by, broken and wasted."

"I can't stand your feelings and remarks."

"Eh?"

"It's not pleasant. It's never pleasant."

Lucina turned on her heel and left, headed towards Pit's general direction. A look of confusion was marked on Dark Pit's face. When did anything he say was nice and pleasant?

 **~•~ September 6** **th** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Five more days, five more days! Rosalina Star was, like Lucina, fascinated by Pit's pure joy and happiness!

This bothered Dark Pit.

He and his dearest Rosalina sat on the grassy fields behind the Smash Mansion, watching the younger Smashers make fun of Pit's age. The poor angel couldn't think of any witty remarks, which pleased Dark Pit until he remembered that he, too, will be that age.

That bothered Dark Pit.

"Darling," Rosalina cooed, nuzzling her head against Dark Pit's shoulder. "Why are you not spreading excitement like your brother?"

"I don't spread excitement, Rosalina." The princess laughed, not realizing (or choosing to ignore) Dark Pit's serious intonation.

"But it is a special day for you and Pit, is it not?"

"It's a special day for him. Not me, just him."

Rosalina frowned. "I do not understand your disdain for your birthday. Do you remember my birthday celebration?"

Dark Pit nodded, remembering how he was the one to set everything up for her, to make sure that it was perfect and she received everything she wanted and that she loved every moment of it.

He knew exactly what Rosalina was doing. She was attempting to make him seem ironic and hypocritical, but ha! Joke's on her – he's already aware of those two traits; he just chooses to be oblivious to them.

"Are you not going to celebrate?"

"Why celebrate another day marked down for your death? A birthday just reiterates the fact that we survived one more year, and another year is shaved off our lives. We're just one simple step closer to death, one brush away from leaving whatever the hell this world is."

"Should I think that way, hmm?" Dark Pit sighed again. She would play that card – the guilt card. Why couldn't he twist everything around to be in his favor.

"You're different?"

"How different?"

" _You are different_ , Rosalina." _You are human, so it applies more to you than to me._ "A whole 'nother exception. You just can't compare."

"Are you going to blow out the candles, Pittoo?" Rosalina asked suddenly, somewhat changing the subject altogether (though he knew she can and will bring it up eventually), lacing her fingers with Dark Pit's. The dark angel thanked the Gods that she dropped the topic for now. He smiled sadly, using his free hand to cup Rosalina's face.

"Sorry, Rose, but no."

The hopeful smile Rosalina had plastered on her face faded away and, much to Dark Pit's concern, she broke their embrace without a single word. Perhaps he should have said yes. But, what would be the point in lying? The truth needs to be told, even if it's harmful.

 **~•~ September 7** **th** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Four more days, four more days!

Why won't he _shut up?_

Shut up.

Shut up.

Shut up.

 _Shut up._

Rosalina refused to talk to him. Nearly everyone avoided him like he was the most horrible fucking disease they've ever seen. His own thoughts shunned him, ignored him, can't even help him process the dirty mess known as his emotions.

" _You should be happy that you were brought in this world!"_

Bullshit.

Total. _Bullshit._

"Four more days, Pittoo! I can smell it in the air!"

"I don't care."

"Aww, you so do care. Hey, are you going to blow out – "

" _I don't give a damn!_ " he screeched. _Not good._ "I don't give a damn and I'll never give a damn!" _Stop yelling at him, Dark Pit._

"P-Pittoo?"

"Look at me! Look at my fucking eyes and tell me that I care about some stupid, pointless day! Some day that everyone wants to force down my throat as something as I should give a _shit_ about!"

 _He doesn't deserve your anger._

"Useless damned candles and freakin' presents that, in the end, means nothing! Nothing at all when we're all rotting in the ground. The cold, unforgiving, disgusting ground!"

 _It's not his fault you're a bitter cynic._

"A birthday is nothing more than a way to satisfy our egocentric and narcissistic wants and needs, choosing to fucking ignore that, in the grand damn scheme of things, we absolutely mean _nothing_!"

 _It's not his problem that you are such a wannabe realist._

"Just shut the hell up!"

 _Why are you angry at him? You should be angry at yourself._

"Dark Pit, _please!_ "

 _That's right, Dark Pit: stop ruining your brother's happiness._

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_ "

"I…I won't do it again," Pit softly said, unwittingly invoking immediate regret and guilt in the dark angel.

"Pit, I didn't – "

"Sorry, Pittoo – er, I mean Dark Pit."

The twin brother watched the light angel walk away.

 _Good job._

 **~•~ September 8** **th** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi did not do a countdown on this particular day, due to the request of his twin brother, Dark Pit Lumière Kuroi. Dark Pit sighed. He was such an asshole – and that was a trait he chose not to be completely oblivious to. He approached his brother and cringed at the rare complete silence from him. This was his fault, his very fault. Great.

"Pit?" he said, mentally preparing himself for the small, but needed, chance that his happy-go-lucky brother will curse him the fuck out. "Pit, can we talk? Please?"

"I almost said it today," Pit admitted. "Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm the dumbass who needs to apologize to you. I shouldn't…I just – fuck, how do I phrase this? – I shouldn't be pissed at your excitement. This is special to you, and I just…I just ruined it all for you. I'm sorry, Pit. I'm so, so sorry."

"Brother, I – "

"Don't make any excuses. I won't be upset if you don't forgive me. Hell, in matter of fact, I don't expect you to forgive me."

Dark Pit Lumière Kuroi did not roll his eyes when his brother began to cry, nor did he roll his eyes when his brother jumped up and hugged him, spouting cantillations of "I forgive you! I can never be mad at you!" Dark Pit wanted to tell Pit to knock the shit of him, show some type of anger, but his breath was currently being taken away by his brother's tight hug.

Perhaps that was punishment enough.

"Can I say the chant? Can I say the chant?"

"Yeah, sure, just spare my life."

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Three more days, three more days!

 **~•~ September 9** **th** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Two more days, two more days! Dark Pit watched Pit prance around like a drunken pony, which provided sufficient amusement to him. He listened to his brother talk about what kind of cake he wanted (Pit Lumière Kuroi is the only weird person at the Smash Mansion that adores vanilla cake). He listened to his brother talk about the various stereotypical things associated with birthdays.

Granted, it was boring as hell, but he listened.

Eventually, Pit asked him to chant with him. It was the inevitable question, the question he had been waiting for years and years and more years. He had an answer prepared for this very moment: "Hell to the fucking no am I about to sing like some oversized child."

However, it seems as though Pit was prepared himself: "What if I told you that the cake will have black cherries this year?"

Dark Pit's mouth dropped. "You fucking liar," he accused.

"I am not lying! Angel's honor!"

Dark Pit formed his lips into a skeptic frown. If he wasn't telling the truth, he could always beat the shit out of him. That option was always on the table. The dark angel swallowed the last remains and shred of his pride and put on a big and goofy smile, successfully mocking his brother.

Dark Pit Lumière Kuroi never does a countdown every single year. But, for the sake of black cherries, he did it this year. Two more days, two more days!

 **~•~ September 10** **th** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. One more day, one more day! He couldn't sleep at all that night. Dark Pit would have been able to sleep, if it weren't for Pit asking incessant questions.

"Can you believe it's our birthday tomorrow?"

"Go to sleep."

"We're some old angels, aren't we?"

"Go to sleep."

"What presents do you think we'll receive? I hope it's food!"

"Go to sleep! We'll find out tomorrow, damnit!"

Pit stayed quiet for a moment, and Dark Pit took the opportunity to adjust himself in the perfect sleeping position. And then:

"Aren't you excited?"

An exasperated groan was the temporary response. "Pit, you know my answer," he mumbled, a yawn following his answer.

"Will you make a wish?"

"Yes," Dark Pit hissed, hoping his positive answer will shut Pit the hell up. "I will make a wish. And no, I'm not telling you what it is."

"Okay! Now go to sleep; we've a big day tomorrow."

As Pit entered the land of sweet dreams, Dark Pit entered the realm of how to successfully murder your twin brother.

 **~•~ September 11** **th** **~•~**

Pit Lumière Kuroi always does a countdown every single year. Today, no chant was needed. What a precious reprise. The chants were harmonious, cheerful, so mellifluous that the lachrymose angel could barely speak. He cheered and cried and fidgeted with excitement, while Dark Pit sat back and wondered could he eat his fucking cake already. For once, it is topped with black cherries – his favorite. Pit told the truth. He did not move in his seat in excitement like Pit, did not cheer like Pit, did not shed a tear like Pit.

He just wanted to eat. Was that so hard to ask for?

All eyes landed upon him once they've noticed his voluntary silence, all eyes asking that same damn question. Dark Pit sighed. Did they finally expect him to be this maudlin character, some mawkish fool like another certain angel? No way, he is not emotional. Things like this do not faze him.

Though it wouldn't hurt to humor them.

He agreed, and the bile rose in his throat as everyone's faces beamed with joy. Damnit, why is so sickly sentimental over a single day of birth?

With a roll of his eyes that flashed with fake reluctance, Dark Pit blew out the candles, even deciding to make a wish.

' _I wish to continue having these precious moments with you all.'_

* * *

' **Tis be Mika here with a birthday fanfiction for a very special, amazing, wonderful, absolutely brilliant writer on this site: Paradigm of Writing. I'm sure you all have heard of him. You better have heard of him, because if you've ever read his fanfics, you'll know that his work is just beauty. His stories are usually abstract, written with such beautiful and vivid language that people like me can't even compare. It's inspiring. So Happy Birthday, Paradigm! Joyeux anniversaire, mon ami! You are my dearest friend on this site, so nice and honest and funny. You are like family to me – like the little brother the big sister actually tolerates (though, we are the same age now…) The point is this: I'm a very glad to know you, and I hope we can continue to always be friends. Happy Birthday – may your days be full of joy and wonder and good fortune.**

 **Love, Mikaela.**


End file.
